In the Arms of an Angel
by Tempest2004
Summary: The life a Warrior ends. OC Character Death. Songfic, OneShot. Please R&R!


Well, I broke one of my own personal rules. I wrote this about a character I haven't properly backgrounded. _Sigh_. Oh, well. I like this and I hope you do too.

Disclaimer: I only own Melanara. Dinobot 2, Megatron, Taruntalus, Rampage, Waspinator, Inferno, Depth Charge, Rattrap, Optimus, Rhinox, Silverbolt, Black Arachnia and Cheetor belong to Hasbro. In the Arms of an Angel belongs to Sarah McLaughlin. (Hopes that's spelled right)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melanara's head was bowed as Dinobot 2 pointed his sword to her back just above her heart. Megatron smirked at her. She was beaten and battered. She was defeated.

"Any last requests?" Megatron said kindly, grinning manically.

"Let me sing one last time." Melanara replied, looking up at him, defiance clearly written in her eyes. Megatron looked at her for a few moments, then finally nodded his head.

"One song." Megatron said. Melanara nodded and closed her eyes, bowing her head again.

_Spend all your time waiting…_

_For that second chance…_

_For a break that would make it okay…_

_There's always some reason…_

_To feel not good enough…_

_And it's hard at the end of the day… _

_I need some distraction…_

_Oh beautiful release…_

_Memories seep from my veins… _

_Let me be empty…_

_Oh and weightless then maybe…_

_I'll find some peace tonight… _

Her voice rang throughout the valley and Rattrap could do nothing from his hiding spot. Melanara had told him to stay where he was and not to move. Not that he could with a busted leg that was so mangled that he couldn't feel it anymore.

_In the arms of the angel…_

_Fly away from here…_

_From this dark cold hotel room…_

_And the endlessness that you feel… _

_You are pulled from the wreckage…_

_Of your silent reverie…_

_You're in the arms of the angel…_

_May you find some comfort here… _

Dinobot 2 couldn't help but think that this was a waste of time and that he should just kill here and now. But Megatron let her do this, so it wasn't his place to disobey. The programming that Rattrap had downloaded inside his brain was screaming to him to let her go, to disobey Megatron and let his friend go.

_So tired of the straight line…_

_And everywhere you turn…_

_There's vultures and thieves at your back…_

_The storm keeps on twisting…_

_You keep on building the lies…_

_That you make up for all that you lack…_

_It don't make no difference… _

_Escaping one last time…_

_It's easier to believe…_

_In this sweet madness oh…_

_This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees…_

Rampage was cackling quietly and rubbing his hands together with excitement. After all the times she'd damaged him so painfully, he was looking forward to toying with her dead, lifeless, corpse. Of course, if he could get to her before Taruntalus did.

_In the arms of the angel…_

_Fly away from here…_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you feel…_

_You are pulled from the wreckage…_

_Of your silent reverie… _

Megatron wasn't nearly as heartless as he acted. He knew the pain it was causing Melanara to have the copy of her friend, her teacher, her mentor to be her killer. He knew that Rampage wanted her dead body and that it would be a race with Taruntalus to see who got there first. But Megatron would get there first. Melanara was a warrior and she'd be sent back to the Maximal's, intact and dead.

_You're in the arms of the angel…_

_May you find some comfort here…_

Rattrap closed his eyes as the song neared it's end.

_You're in the arms of the angel…_

Rampage licked his lips, preparing to run for the body.

_May you find some comfort here…_

As the last note died away, the sound of a sword piercing flesh was heard and Rattrap bit back a whimper as Melanara's body arched away as the clone's blade pierced her heart.

"Don't...Let...Ramp..." Melanara didn't finish the sentence, staring into the bright red optics of Megatron.

"Stop." came the cold voice as Rampage and Taruntalus stepped forward. With surprising gentleness, Megatron picked the body up and summoned Inferno and Waspinator over with a flick of his head.

"Yes, Royalty?" Inferno asked quietly, sensing an odd difference in Megatron's expression as he passed the body to the ant.

"You two will deliver this body," Megatron paused and walked over to Rattrap's hiding spot and not-so-gently picked the rat up by the scruff of the neck and handed him to Waspinator. "And the Vermin to the Maximal's, then return immediately." Megatron ordered.

"Going soft, _Lord_ Megatron?" Rampage cackled. Megatron retrieved the spark box and squeezed viciously, bringing the crab and clone to their knees. After a moment, he released them and transformed, then flew away.

-----------The Ark------------

"Big Bot!!!" Cheetor roared as he found Rattrap kneeling next to Melanara, sobbing quietly. Optimus came running and stopped dead at the sight.

"Oh, no." Black Arachnia whispered. Rhinox took one look at her and shook his head.

"Straight to da heart. Dat damned clone did dis." Rattrap muttered, slamming his fists to the ground.

"Why did Megatron not give the body to Rampage?" Silverbolt asked himself more than anyone else.

"'Cause she...She asked him not ta. Best ting he ever did." Rattrap sniffled.

"She's with Dinobot now." Optimus murmured. Depth Charge gently pulled Rattrap to his feet and took him to a repair chamber.

----------------The Matrix-------------

"Ugh, how can you stomach this shit?" Melanara demanded as she tossed back another bottle of beer.

"Iron stomach." Dinobot replied, giving her a toothy grin.

"Bastard."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R!


End file.
